1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink printer, and in particular an ink printer with at least one exchangeable tank for ink to be supplied to one or more reservoirs. An ink connection is provided on both a printer frame and the exchangeable tank, the two ink connections being connectable to each other after insertion of the exchangeable tank.
The exchangeable tank contains a plastic ink bag in an exchangeable tank housing. The plastic ink bag is purchased as a unit with the exchangeable tank housing, which is made of cardboard or plastic, and is exchanged as a unit by a user of the ink printer. During such exchanges, no ink emerges from the exchangeable tank, nor does the ink printer become contaminated at a transition point.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink cartridges are known (DE 197 35 157) that do not meet the preconditions for simple exchange by the user. Nor do they have the desired large ink volume.